New Life
by Kitten008
Summary: this is about when Edward leaves in NM. bella is broken and can a certain Black haired boy help? will she fall for him or will she stay that way forever? Hi, Kitten008 here. Sorry but i'm not continuing this story, if you want to continue it feel if you want to continue just send me an e-mail and i'll give you credit for it totally. Sorry :
1. Chapters 1 to 13

**Disclamer: i do not own twilight or it's saga's Stephanie Meyer does :( also i appologise for all language used that may offend readers.**

Chapter 1

Setting

This is set when Edward leaves in New Moon he left yesterday. Bella is dead inside.

_Flashback_

"_you don't want me?" I stuttered_

"_of course not, you were just a an ugly play toy to get my family off my back! None of them liked you they only pretended because I was 'supposedly' in love with you. But of course they will love Tanya; she is a vampire so I don't have to be careful with her! Bye Bella" he laughed then ran off."_

_End of flashback_

I couldn't take it anymore, it was killing me. The pain was too much, but then I knew what to do. Revenge, I would do what he didn't want. Become a vampire. Then I made a decision I would go to Italy. To be more precise, Volturra. I would leave without telling anyone, during school and no-one would know. I would become a vampire and get my revenge.

Chapter 2

-The next day-

I had packed all of my belongings that mattered to me and I kept changing my mind so Alice –wince- wouldn't know what I was up to. I walked downstairs taking in everything knowing it would be the last time and got into my rusty old red Chevy 69 pickup truck. I stopped in Port Angeles and walked into the bank. I withdrew all my saved money and then drove on to Seattle. When I reached the airport I bought a ticket to Volturra and the flight left in 25 minutes. My luck, even if Alice did see me it would take them over 3 hours to get from Alaska to Italy then another 20 minutes to get to Volturra. I heard the call to board the plane and took my seat. I was lucky; there were only 10 or so people on the 50 seater plane so no-one sat next to me. (1 Day, 2½ hours, and 20 minutes later) finally we landed and I grabbed my luggage, went outside and called a taxi. I told the driver to go the Volturra castle but he said there was a wall around it so he could drop me there. I said it was fine and got in. It was a 20 minute drive to the castle. I paid and thanked the driver then I spotted 3 people. These people were cloaked, black cloaked, and they all had their faces hidden. Presuming they were vampires I approached them. When I reached them I said "can we go into the shade, I want to see something?" they nodded and followed. We reached a dark ally and I walked up to one of them and said "would you mind taking your hood down before I ask my question?" they glanced at each other then one of them took their hood down. He was 2 inches taller than me, raven black hair, pale skin and crimson eyes. When I saw his eyes I beamed and said "I presume all of you have the same eyes" when they nodded I said "you can put your hood back up and you can take me to Aro, Caius and Marcus. The head of the Volturi coven of Vampires." Even though their hoods were up I knew that all their faces were identical, shocked. I laughed and said "or I could just walk off and leave you all here dumbfound" that brought them to their scenes and the boy with his hood down said "follow me" he had the nicest accent, it was broad Italian, or in my view heavenly. I followed the angel like boy and we reached a manhole cover. When he moved the grate he said "jump when I say and I will catch you" then he jumped down it and called "jump now" and I did. I landed in his cool arms and he stood me up then he called for the other two but didn't bother catching them seeing as they are vampires. We walked for what seemed like hours and the passage ahead had a light at the end. What I hadn't noticed was that the other two vampires had their hoods down now. There was a girl who looked around 15 with blond hair and a man who was the same build as Emmet but with black hair instead of brown and his eyes was much harsher. We reached a lobby looking place. It had a desk in it and what looked like a lift. The walls were crimson, like their eyes, and the desk had who I assumed was a receptionist behind it. There were also some Golden doors at the end of the passage. We stopped in front of them and the boy who caught me knocked. There was a "enter" from the other side. We entered the room and I recognised it instantly from the picture in Carlisle's –wince- office. It was the throne room. The three vampires took their place around the edge of the room and I walked into the middle of it. The black haired boy walked up to Aro and touched his hand then I remembered 'him' telling me that Aro could see your thoughts through contact. He simply smiled when he looked at me so I smiled back and said "I have an offer to make you" he looked even more exited and asked "What is your offer young one?" I was angered by being called young one seeing as I was 18 but I smiled and said "If you change me I will join your guard but you have kill Edward Cullen" the smile was wiped off his face at these words and the whole room went silent. Everyone's gaze was on me.

Chapter 3

The blonde girl recovered first and asked "Why kill Edward Cullen?" I knew by asking this I would get questioned but I did not want to share this information. I walked up to Aro and asked "Can I try something?" he looked puzzled but nodded. I touched his hand knowing that he would not read my thoughts but I concentrated on the memories from the past few days and to my surprise Aro seemed to see them. I released my hand when the memories got to walking down the passage because they were not important. He looked angry so I decided it would be best if I put some distance between us. I was right because he started shouting "GIANNA!!! GET ALL OF THE CULLEN'S TO COME TO VOLTURRA AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!!!" Gianna the receptionist had run in the room and was now running back out she was evidentially phoning the Cullen's. She returned in the room looking scared and said "My apologies Master Aro but the phone number for the Cullen's is not working" seeing that I knew where they were I said "Phone the Denali clan, when they move they stay with them for a couple of days so Esme can find them a house." I said it in a bored tone of voice but Gianna was listening and walked back out the room. Again, everyone was looking at me for an explanation. I looked pleadingly at Aro and he said kindly "When would you like to be changed and who do you want to change you?" I answered honestly this time "I would prefer to be changed before the Cullen's arrive and if I am being honest I would like him to change me" I pointed to the black haired boy. The blonde girl and Marcus laughed. Aro smiled and said "alright Alec will take you to the guest bedroom and change you there if that is alright" I smiled and said "as long as he is Alec then yes" again I pointed to the boy. He laughed and said "yes I am Alec" then walked out of the room. I followed him and he was waiting outside the room. We started walking at human pace and that was when the questions started "Why me?" he asked looking puzzled. I blushed and said "well I only know 6 vampires here and I have talked to 3 of them and I kinda like you . . ." I trailed off the end of my sentence and he tried not to laugh. I felt really stupid for admitting it but he replied "that's good because I was going to fight the person who you chose to change you if it wasn't me. And you are beautiful." I turned and smiled at him. He stopped and said "This is where I change you but your bedroom will be somewhere else in the castle once Heidi redecorates it. By the way what is your favourite colour?" I actually paused to think 'what was my favourite colour?' "Err . . . I kinda change my favourite colour, right now it is a mix between Black and Red." Alec had a puzzled expression on his face and I said "Because your hair is Black and your eyes are Red." He smirked again and opened the door to the room. It was mainly white. He gestured for me to sit on the bed and said to me "if you lie down then I will change you but at first it will hurt but if you try to let me I will cut off your senses then it won't hurt but you have to let me." I nodded then lied down with my head to one side to make it easier for him. I felt his teeth rip the skin at my neck, wrists, ankles and many other parts of my body. Oddly enough I felt Alec lick the bites so they would heal and then they wouldn't show. All but my right wrist which I moved so he wouldn't. He laughed but then the pain took over and it was burning, burning, burning so much that the only thing I heard was Alec's voice saying "concentrate, try to let my power through" I tried and gradually it worked. I could feel my senses weaken until it was black.

Chapter 4

It must have been at least 3 days when I got my senses back but there was still a mild burning but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. A while later my heart beat its last and I opened my eyes. When I sat up there were 15 vampires in the room, reacting instantly I was at the other end of the room in a defensive crouch. Aro chuckled but I did not relax seeing as I only recognised 4 of them, Aro, Caius, Marcus and Alec. Everyone gasped at that point. Now I had all the more reason not to relax because they all stared at me but Alec walked over to me so I stood up and asked "Why did everyone gasp?" and he replied "because your eyes were red but when you were in your crouch they changed to bright Orange." Even I was shocked by this and they all gasped again and I said "What colour are they now?" in a bored to me of voice but before they answered they gasped again but Alec said "well they changed from Orange to Yellow but then when we gasped again they changed to Grey" "Ok?" I said confused and Alec said "they are purple now" this amazed me but then Aro said "Yellow again. Isabella . . ." I growled ".!" and he actually took a step back. Everyone did apart from Alec who touched me to calm me down but instead I was shocked. It was like an electrical current. I screamed and fell to the floor. I heard Alec yell "Jane. Stop it!" but Jane said just as angry "I'm looking at you how can I be causing this?!?!" but the shock stopped and I stood up. Aro asked "What happened?" I was also confused about this but said "Well I was angry about being called Isabella because I hate that name but then you all stepped back and Alec touched me to calm me down but as soon as he touched me I felt a strong electric shock. I screamed and it lasted about a minute then it stopped instantly. And that's when you asked what happened" even in my own head it sounded farfetched. Aro said "Jane touch . . ." he looked at me not knowing what to call me so I said "Call me Izzy" he looked curiously at me and asked "Izzy?" "Yes" I replied "It doesn't remind me of 'them' and I like it better than Bella". Alec whispered in my ear and said "I think Izzy suits you better" and I couldn't help but smile that's when Aro said "Jane please touch Izzy" as Jane did this I felt the shock again and screamed. When I recovered Aro said "look at Felix and say 'pain'" I was confused "Which one is Felix?" and the man that was with me when I arrived stepped forward. I looked at him and said "Pain" and he fell to the floor screaming. I couldn't stop it. I couldn't control it. When I looked away he was still screaming. Aro was yelling "Izzy stop it! Let him up!" I felt the power get stronger and yelled back "I can't! It's too strong!" and then Alec hugged me and Felix stopped screaming. I looked over to Felix and he backed out of the room. I felt terrible. I had hurt Felix when he did nothing to me and I started crying. "What's the matter?" I heard someone ask. I heard Alec whisper to me "You are crying coloured tears" I looked at him and he held up a mirror. He was telling the truth, I was crying bright blue tears. Alec asked "Why were you crying?" I said "because I caused Felix pain when he did nothing too me. I hate causing pain to those who are innocent" a few of the people in the room chuckled and the girl who asked what's wrong said "Oh, well don't worry about Felix, he will fight you to make up for it!" and with that I smiled. Aro said "Well Izzy, we have found your gift; you absorb another persons' power through contact but just to test. Jane look at Alec and say pain" Jane did but nothing happened. Jane then turned to another person in the room and tried and they were on the floor in agony. Jane smiled at the fact she still had her power and did not let them up so I stared at the person and took their senses so they wouldn't feel it. Jane turned to glare at Alec who put his hands up in surrender so she glared at me and I beamed at her. Marcus laughed and said "Let's introduce you to the Guard. Come with me to the throne room."

Chapter 5

I followed him out of the room then gradually everyone else followed. We arrived at the golden doors again and went through them without knocking seeing as all three kings were outside the room. When we entered there were still some people there but they were chatting but stopped instantly and went to the edges of the room again when Marcus, Caius and Aro entered. They sat in their throne whilst I watched the rest of what must be the guard enter the room. My eyes followed Alec when he entered and took his place. Aro cleared his throat so I turned un-willingly to face him. He said "these are the guard, Heidi and her mate Felix, Chelsea and her mate Afton, Jane, Demitri, Caleb, Retena and Alec whom you can't stop staring at" he said the last part with a laugh. I glared at him and he stopped instantly but Marcus touched his hand and he laughed again. I was confused and he said "Your room will be the one next to Alec's" I smiled at the thought of this and he gestured for Heidi to approach him. He whispered in her ear, she smiled at Alec then ran from the room. Alec looked just as puzzled as I did and he asked "why did Heidi laugh at me before running from the room?" Caius answered it and said "You will find out soon I think". Thinking about reading I asked Aro "Is there a library around here?" he looked at Alec who took my hand and took me out of the room. We walked to another room in silence and stopped outside a door. He turned to face me and said "This is the Library".

Alec POV

I took Izzy's hand and led her from the room. We went up to the Library in silence and stopped outside its door and I told her "This is the Library" then I said "and I've just figured out why Heidi laughed at me" then I kissed her on the lips. To my shock she kissed me back. When I pulled back her eyes changed colour again. They went Purple then Pink and she pulled me into another kiss. "So have I" she said then walked into the Library shutting the door behind her.

These are what her eye colours mean:

Pink – Lust

Yellow – Exited

Green – Worried/Freaking out

Blue – Sad

Grey – Bored

Purple – Confused

Orange – Defensive/Protective

Black – Upset (Mild)

White – Furious

Chapter 6

Bella POV

I can't believe I kissed him back. I mean I am still upset about 'him' and I kissed Alec. 'Well he is gorgeous and his hair is so sexy. And his eyes . . . I could swim in them for hours without noticing.' I thought 'shut-up Izzy you are driving away from the point' well I will have to drink animal blood, even though I am not part of 'their' family I refuse to drink humans. I started to browse the books and found a book on how to learn Chinese. 'Well I may-as-well learn as many languages as possible' so I took the book and began to read, thankfully I would not forget anything. Once I had finished that book and learnt how to read and rough speak Chinese I moved onto Thai, French, German, Italian, Spanish, Maltese, Russian and Swedish. Just as I had finished reading the Swedish Felix walked in and said to me "Marcus would like to speak to you about your ties" and then ran from the room. I felt sad after that and decided after speaking to Marcus I would apologise to Felix. I ran to the throne room assuming that Marcus would be there and walked in. As soon as I had into the room I froze. 'They' were there, the 'Cullen's'. I suddenly felt so furious, 'he' was there with that bitch Tanya clinging onto him. Then Jasper whispered "Guys. What's happening, I can't read her emotions, it's like she's not there" being Aro he sensed that I was about to attack when he called "Alec! Jane! Felix!" three people ran into the room just as my hands caught fire but it did not burn me. I used it and caused a ring of fire around them when Aro yelled "Retna now!" as he did I felt that the fire could not go any further. I was still furious so I decided that I would do a little science. What happens when wet vampires get struck by lightning?. I wished it to rain and suddenly it looked like a cartoon when someone has a personal raincloud that only rains on them. Retna decided that it would be safe to lower her shield because after all it was only rain. That's when I felt someone hug me. I looked behind me where I saw Alec giving me a hug. Awww, I thought. And the rain stopped and I think my eyes went pink. The Cullen's gasped and I glared at them. Aro spoke then, in a fearful voice "Izzy, the err . . . Cullen's will be staying . . . in the err . . . castle for a err . . . 3 months" when he said that I felt rage again and he flinched and hid behind his throne. I stormed out of the room and ran, I ran to a door that led outside and wished it would be cloudy. When I went outside grey clouds covered the sky so I ran at human pace through the streets of Volturra and when I reached the forest I ran my fastest. I think I reached Stockholm, Sweden, by the time I calmed down. About 10 minutes later Alec arrived where I was. I looked up surprised at him, he said "I couldn't let you run off by yourself after what just happened". I nodded and took his hand "I wish we didn't have to run all the way back" to both our shock we found ourselves in the lobby of Volturra. "Don't know" I stated before he or Gianna could ask. I grabbed my cloak from my room and put it on before we walked back into the throne room, but this time I held Alec's hand because only he can calm me down. Aro saw us enter and said "Where did you go Izzy? Alec why did you follow her?" I looked at Alec then I answered "I was so angry I ran to Stockholm." Then Alec said "I didn't want her doing anything reckless because she was upset" Aro nodded then Alec took his place around the edge of the room. Carlisle spoke up "Who is Izzy? My family and I are curious?" Aro looked at me and I approached them and said "1 week apart and you don't recognise me? I am appalled at you, especially you and Esme." Then I took down my hood and changed my eyes to chocolate brown "Remember me? That poor defenceless human that you all pretended to like cauze of that dickhead over there next to the blonde bimbo!" that caused an uproar. Edward and Tanya jumped at me but without me touching them they went flying into the opposite wall. When they finally rejoined their coven Esme asked "Bella?" I shook my head "Bella Swan is dead, I am now Izzy Volturi"

Chapter 7

Esme gasped at this and I sighed, that was getting old. Carlisle spoke next "Bel . . . I mean Izzy, do you mind me asking what your power is?" "no" I replied "But I can probably show you better, Jasper can you come here?" I asked and he approached slowly. I touched his hand but the shock did not make me scream or collapse this time. I was getting stronger. I then said "Carlisle you are feeling confused as is Esme, Alice and the idiot. Rosalie and the bimbo are bored. Emmet is thrilled and jasper is feeling slightly defensive." They all looked at me in shock and turned to jasper "Was I right?" he just nodded then walked back to in front of Alice. I smiled at him "the only members of your coven I would hurt jasper is the idiot and the bimbo. I will not hurt your Alice." He seemed to relax a bit but still stood in front of her. Aro broke the silence by saying "If you will allow it we need Izzy to touch Edward and Alice." Carlisle looked at them and Alice said "I have no objection but my ex-brother over there will put up a fight. I suggest Felix and Demitri . . . " her sentence trailed off as Felix and another man who I assumed to be Demitri grabbed the idiot. I walked over to him and touched his arm and again the pain came. I then walked over to where jasper was standing and held out my hand and said "if you don't want to do this now, feel free to wait until you trust me more" but Alice put her hand in mine and I felt the shock. She released my hand and smiled at me "I will always trust you Izzy, you wouldn't hurt me" she said and I smiled. I turned to Aro and said "can I leave?" he nodded, obviously not wanting me to destroy the castle if he made me stay. I went back to the library to learn Polish, Latin, Korean, Welsh, Irish, Scottish Gaelic, Chinese Mandarin and Japanese. When I was finished I just strolled through the hallways when I met Heidi "Hi Izzy, your room is ready if you were wondering. I can show you?" I nodded and she grabbed my hand and ran off. We ran to a long hallway and at the end of the hallway was a silver door, it had princess inscribed on it. I frowned at Heidi, she shrugged and said "Aro, Caius and Marcus" that summed it all up. I walked in and beamed. The walls were multi-coloured, the floor was chocolate brown, the bed a mahogany with blue/purple tie-die coloured sheets, there were two other doors in the room, the closet and bathroom, the dresser was covered in makeup and there was a floor length mirror, also there was a box full of style magazines and how to apply makeup. It was beautiful. I hugged Heidi and said "I love you, is the closet stoked?" she laughed and said "I'm glad you like it and yes the closet and makeup is fully stoked. (PS. I love clothes and makeup now) I squealed and ran through the door that she pointed at. It was like a mini-mall. I squealed again and ran through the clothed to pick out the perfect outfit. I heard another person enter the main part of my room but wasn't too bothered. I heard his voice it was Alec "I take it she likes it" he said and I heard Heidi reply "It's strange apparently she hates makeup, expensive clothes and shopping but she has just squealed and ran straight into the closet to pick out the perfect outfit. Alec laughed. I stopped stunned. I had found the perfect sun dress to wear. I yelled "Alec clear off!" Heidi laughed and Alec yelled back "Why?" I thought then yelled "Cauze if you don't I will burn you!" that made him run. I changed into the clothes then walked out to be greeted by an astonished Heidi. I was wearing a white sun-dress that faded into a pale blue at the bottom and pale blue stilettos. I walked over to the makeup and picked up a light blue eye shadow and a glittery eye shadow. I quickly applied them and found a shimmer lip gloss. Then I straightened my hair and it came down to the bottom of my spine. I noticed I had dark brown hi-lights underneath and pale brown on top. It looked pretty. Heidi smiled approvingly but she said "We need a man's opinion" then "ALEC GET YOUR BUTT HERE NOW!" I laughed when there was a knock on the door. Heidi opened it and said "Oh good you heard me! Well we need your opinion on Izzys outfit." She stepped aside and Alec just stared open-mouthed. Heidi grabbed a camera from my desk and took a photo. This brought Alec to his senses and he glared at Heidi she giggled and skipped out the door. A couple of seconds later we could hear laughter from the other side of the castle. I laughed then went to find Heidi with the camera. I found her in the game room with Jane, Felix, Demitri, Afton, Chelsea, Retna, Caleb, Aro, Caius and Marcus. When I walked in the room all the boys starred at me and we girls laughed. I said "Heidi would you like to do the honours?!" and 'click' another photo was taken and the boys glared at Heidi. We girls laughed again. Alec walked in the room at this point and everyone started laughing apart from me and Heidi. She walked over to us and showed him the photo of the other boys.

Chapter 8

Alec started laughing at the photo and Felix said "Fight?" this was more of a demand than a request but he agreed all the same. I asked "Can I watch?" I had never seen anyone train before and I was curious Aro said "You can join in!" I nodded then went to change into black ballet flats, white Capri shorts and a black tank top. I pulled my hair into a pony tail then went back to the games room. I followed Felix, Demitri and Alec to the gym. Alec and Felix fought first and I watched, then it was mine and Demeitri's turn. I was slightly nervous but that passed when Felix said "Fight". I won. So I fought Felix and won again. When it came to Alec. It was a much longer fight because neither of us wanted to hurt the other. We ended up fighting for 20 minutes before I pinned him down. I heard a brief "Pay up!" and a groan, when I looked up I saw a sad Felix handing over allot of money. I glared and they backed off. I growled t them and said "You know, sometimes you pick the worst times to bet!" through my teeth then ran off. I ran past the blonde girl and asked curiously "Hey, Jane is it? . . . Is it usual for Felix and Demitri to bet on the outcomes of fights?" she giggled and asked in return "Is it usual for you to stare at my brother and be instantly calmed by his touch?" I glared and said "Fair play, but I want to know before I kill one of them in anger" she giggled again and said "Yes, but you haven't answered my question yet!" I paused for thought and asked again "Is there someone here who can project memories?" she nodded and said "That's what Caleb's power is." I nodded seriously and said "Well in order to answer your question we need to find Caleb." She looked exited and we ran off. We found Caleb in a games room with Retna and Heidi, who smiled at us. I looked at Jane and she pointed to a boy who looked allot like Kevin Jonas but with blond hair. I walked up to him and said "Would you mind if I absorbed your power?" he smiled and said "So long as I still have it I don't mind at all" I smiled then touched his hand. I felt the shock then smiled at him again and kissed his cheek as a thank you. I turned to leave the room and to my horror I saw Alec standing in the doorway.

Chapter 9

.Lord. he looked crushed. He mumbled something to Jane then walked off, I felt terrible. I looked at Jane and she shrugged. I wandered aimlessly around the castle and found Marcus, Just my luck. An idea came into my mind. I tapped him on the shoulder and asked the same question as I did Caleb and he gave me his hand. When I absorbed his power I said thanks then ran to find Heidi, Jane and Retna. They were in the games room with Felix and Demitri. I said politely "Felix Demitri, please clear off because I need to talk to the girls urgently." They looked at me as if saying 'she dares being this rude' but they left the room muttering. I put up a shield so no one could get in or eavesdrop. They were looking confused and I said "I need to show you my past before I can explain the present." They nodded and I used Caleb's power to show them my memories from just before James bit me too me arriving in Volturra. They all were in identical masks of shock/anger. I looked at them in turn and said "I also got Marcus's power and I figured out that Edward hasn't found his soul mate yet. It wasn't me and isn't Tanya. Also I found out that I and Alec are supposedly soul mates but there is some black next to the gold line, it means that if we don't fix it soon then we will never find our soul mates because we rejected each other." Jane spoke up "What?!?! Alec actually has a soul mate?" I was confused. "Jane . . . I'm confused. What do you mean?" she looked as if she said something wrong and said quietly "we thought that he was too mean to have love" I starred in amazement and asked again "but he isn't mean?" they all laughed and Retna said "well of course he isn't mean to you and he isn't as mean to Jane, cauze of blood sis thing, but to us he is awful!" I felt sad inside and asked "Really, he is horrid to you?" Heidi looked appalled and said quickly "don't worry it's not that bad. Really! It's just because we annoy him. Right Retna" she nodded but I wasn't quite sure they were entirely truthful. "Oh . . . Ok." I said sadly, then I slowly trudged from the room, I felt their eyes watch me in sympathy as I left.

Chapter 10

Jane POV

"What?!?! Alec actually has a soul mate?" I was shocked to say the least. "Jane . . . I'm confused. What do you mean?" Izzy asked. 'Oh no, I shouldn't of said that?' I thought franticly. I said quietly "we thought that he was too mean to have love" she was somewhat amazed by this news. She asked in all amazement "but he isn't mean?" me, Heidi and Retna laughed. Retna said "well of course he isn't mean to you and he isn't as mean to Jane, cauze of the blood sis thing, but to us he is awful!" when she said this her face fell. She said sadly "Really, he is horrid to you?" Heidi had a look of shame on her and said quickly "don't worry it's not that bad. Really! It's because we annoy him. Right Retna" Retna nodded quickly. Izzy didn't seem to believe them and said sadly "Oh . . . Ok" then she trudged from the room. We watched her leave sympathetically. I turned to a shamed Heidi and Retna and said quietly and urgently "Right, you two will find Izzy and talk to her. I don't care if you lie but you have to convince her that Alec is actually nice. I will go talk to my brother. GO!!!" they got up quickly then ran from the room, following the sounds of dry sobs. I ran in the opposite direction and heard another set of dry sobs. Just as I reached the corridor with my and Alec's rooms in I saw Aro. I tried to turn and run but he saw me and called me back. When I got to him he asked "Why is young Alec crying?" 'Dam' I thought mentally "Well . . . you know how Alec and Izzy are soul mates, well I asked Izzy about her past and she asked if we could find Caleb so she could show me instead. Well when we found Izzy she absorbed his power then kissed him on the cheek in thanks not lovingly but she didn't know that Alec was watching. Well that's when he ran and started sobbing but me and Izzy went to find Heidi and Retna so she could tell all four of us. When she finished telling us Heidi and Retna were saying how Alec is kind of mean to them because they annoy him and Izzy took it to mean that he is sort of mean all the time, and then she ran to her room so I sent Retna and Heidi to sort her out whilst I deal with my brother." Aro looked mad now, I wanted to run. He asked in a forced tone of calmness "Why did Izzy kiss Caleb?" I thought about it for a split second then answered "because that is her way of saying thank you to her friends and people who show her kindness." It was true. Aro just walked away cussing under his breath. I walked up to Alec's door and knocked. I heard a feeble "Come in." And I entered. He was sitting on his bed with his face in his hands. He looked so broken. I walked over to his bed and sat down; when I did he looked up. He saw that it was me and looked down. He was obviously trying not to burst out crying again. "Brother, she was not kissing him lovingly. It is her way of saying thank you. You see she had just absorbed his power and she was thanking him." He looked up and said "Sister, she will not want me of all people. She practically has every male vampire to choose from, why would she pick me?" I was slightly confused and said "Alec, she absorbed Master Marcus's power and she and you are soul mates. You are destined for each other but also she saw that if you didn't sort out your problems soon then you will both loose the chance of ever being in love again." He was looking slightly more hopeful. I said "I will come and get you when she calms down a bit." Then walked out. I ran to Izzy's room and heard smashing from inside. A couple of seconds later Heidi and Retna walked out and said to me In unison "I wouldn't" but I had to sort this out so I knocked on the door then stepped back. It was lucky that I did because the moment I stepped back from the door it burst into flames. I ran to find Aro. I found him in the library and approached him "Master Aro, I talked to Alec but Izzy has set her door on fire so I took it to mean that she doesn't want to be disturbed." He nodded then said "Thank you Jane. You are excused" I walked from the room then went to sit outside Izzy's room. I said "Izzy I know you are listening and I want to talk." To my surprise the door was extinguished so I walked in. When I entered the room I saw Izzy sitting in the corner dry sobbing. I ran to her and hugged her. The door was set alight again. I pulled her onto her bed and said "Izzy, would you show me what Heidi and Retna said because you broke some of your things." Indicating the broken jewellery box that Alec had given her and the jewellery that was given to her by Heidi. Also to my surprise her Volturi necklace that she never took off was laying in pieces by the doors to the balcony. She sobbed harder now and showed me.

_Memory_

_Bella POV_

_I ran into my room and pulled the necklace Volturi necklace from my neck and shredded into pieces by the window. Then Heidi and Retna ran in trying to calm me down. Big mistake. I threw my jewellery box that Alec had given me at them and the jewellery that Heidi had given me at them. They took it as a signal to leave. When they did I set my door alight. I fell to my knees by the broken mess that was the jewellery box and regretted throwing it. I treasured that box. Then I crawled into the corner and dry sobbed._

_End of Memory_

Chapter 11

Bella POV

"Oh Izzy, he loves you. He thought that you kissed Caleb romantically. He didn't know that it is your way of saying thanks" Jane said. I faced her and said slightly hopefully "really, he loves me?" she nodded and I had to stop myself from jumping with joy but it didn't last long. He still thought that I loved Caleb. "I talked to Alec and he is waiting to talk to you" Jane said. "Where is he?" I asked almost too quickly for her to understand. She laughed and replied "I'll bring him here!" then she looked over at the door and added "Well I would if I could leave without getting burnt." I extinguished the door and she ran out. I sat nervously waiting for Jane to return with Alec then a knock came from the other side of my door. I jumped up to answer it and it was Felix. My face dropped at bit and asked "Yes?" he looked at me sheepishly and said "Well I was kind of wondering if you maybe wanted to sometime go on a sort of date sometime?" I looked apologetically at him and said "I am really sorry Felix but I just don't feel that way about you. I hope you understand." He looked at me sadly and walked off. I noticed that there were a few people watching so I slammed my door and set it alight, again. I grabbed my iPod off my bed and put on Torn by Natalie Imbruglia.I sang along for a bit before it changed to 'Ride of the Valkyries' I turned it up to its loudest so it drowned out the people shouting from the other side of the door.

Chapter 12

I think practically the whole castle was there. That's then the tapping on the window alarmed me. I looked onto the balcony and saw Alec. I opened the doors and he walked into my room. I connected our minds (another one of my powers) so we could talk. **Hey Alec, Jane told me why you were crying** I said **yeah, she didn't tell me why you were though. Why was that? **He asked curiously **oh, well I went to talk to Jane, Heidi and Retna and I told them about us being soul mates. That's when they started saying things about you. They were surprised that you had a soul mate because apparently you treat them slightly meanly.** I looked up to see his face in a look of anger. **I will kill them **I think he thought that without realising that our minds were still connected. **No you will not, they may have said some nasty things but you will not kill my best friends. **He looked sad now **sorry, but it would take a lot of effort to find more friends like that** he laughed mentally then asked again **would you like to go on a date sometime? Like just to the cinema or something cauze we can't eat. **He looked slightly embarrassed **I'd love to, when?** He looked surprised **erm . . . I'm not sure when I'm working. I'll check and let you know A.S.A.P. **I smiled then said **Ok. Can't wait. You better climb out my window before I let them in. I'll erase your scent from the room.** He nodded then said **so you're like my girlfriend now? **I giggled mentally then said **yeah, something like that, see ya later.** Then he was gone, I was slightly saddened by this but I turned off my iPod and extinguished my door. The people outside it burst in. I tried to contain my laughter as they did, and succeeded. Aro looked worried; I was confused and asked "What?" He stood there watching me. I was getting bored and wanted to find Alec. So I said "Well if that's all I need to talk to Alec, Bye." They all watched me leave my room and walk down the corridor. I smirked and ran off to find Alec. I succeeded as I ran down a corridor that smelt strongly off him and slowly walked past each door. When I was certain I found the right one I knocked which was answered by an "Enter" when I did I saw my god sitting on the bed. I closed the door behind me and sat down next to him. I connected our minds again so I could show him what had just happened. **Watch this** I sent him then thought of what had just happened, replaying it in my mind. He laughed out loud then sent me **I love you; you are like my own personal Angel. **I beamed at him and thought **Awww. Thanks, you are like my own personal God. **He frowned and I giggled. **You are a very sexy God though. Not like all the ugly ones you see. **He grinned at me and sent me **I checked what times I work and I was thinking around 8:00pm. I would meet you at your room and we could use the cinema that we have here. Watch a couple of movies, your choice. **Awww. **You are the most caring person I have ever met. You would watch a film you hated for me, Awww. Or you would pick the scariest one in hope that I would be scarred and look to you for protection. **He looked down at this point **actually** he thought **that was exactly what I was hoping**. I tried and succeeded to hide a giggle and thought to him **even if I'm not scarred I may just cuddle up to you anyway** he smiled at me **really?** He thought **yes, cauze otherwise what would I do, I would ignore the movie anyway just thinking of how lucky I would be, and how gorgeous you are. And other 'stuff' . . . **he smiled up at me **if that was the case going to the cinema would be pointless because I would be thinking exactly the same about you. **I laughed out loud when our conversation was interrupted by Jane. She said impatiently "Are you two going to say something because I've been eavesdropping for 20 minutes now and the only thing I've heard is laughter." She looked slightly angry so I connected our minds and said **we've being having a silent conversation to stop people like you telling the whole castle what we've been talking about.** She looked guilty and thought to me **I'll leave you to your silent conversation then. **I was grateful **thanks** I thought before I un-connected our minds. Then I re-connected mine and Alec's and told him **now you see why I connected our minds. Your annoying sister would have told the whole castle by now if I hadn't. **Realisation dawned on his face then he thought **you are so smart, I feel slightly stupid now. I should have thought of that. **I laughed and heard a sigh outside. **Jane** we both thought **well about this date, I found this secret place in the forest and I thought that we could forget the cinema and go there where we would be completely alone, we could spend the night there just talking. I would perfect my invisibility power and my shield so Demitri could not find us and no-one would see us leaving. We would excuse ourselves to our rooms and make sure that it is clear that we do not want to be disturbed. It would be the perfect plan. **He smiled at me and said **you are a genius. How long have you been able to turn invisible?** Hmmm I thought about it and said **erm . . . around 2-3 days. Look.** Then I turned invisible and kissed him on the lips. I had disconnected our minds then ran back to my room locking the door behind me. I couldn't believe it I kissed Alec. I could've gone for the cheek or hand but no I chose to become invisible and kiss him on the lips. That was the second time but I felt like should have asked first. I decided to climb to his window still invisible to see what he was doing. When I got to the window to my surprise he had a huge grin on his face until he turned to look out the window. He looked confused. It was like he knew I was there but couldn't see me. I quickly climbed back to my room. When I got there I had just sat down on my bed when there was a knock at the door. I called "Come in" and it was Alec. I beamed and he still looked confused. He asked "were you outside my window invisible?" I looked down and said "No . . ." but for some reason I don't think he believed me "Well if I tell the truth then . . . yes" he smirked and said "I didn't mind you kissing me it was you leaving that I was upset about. I was sad that I couldn't continue kissing you because I kind of wanted to." This time it was his turn to look to the floor in embarrassment. I giggled the closed my door and set it alight for the third time tonight. "Alec, you know you bought me that jewellery box?" he looked at me and said "Yeah" I looked at the shards of the box on my floor and said "Where did you get it? Cauze when I was angry earlier I sort of threw it at Heidi and Retna when they wouldn't leave . . ." I trailed off my sentence. He smiled and said "I'll take you shopping to get another one tomorrow and to replace the jewellery that was in it as well." I smiled and kissed him passionately. Just as it got slightly more heated I heard Jane call Izzy, Alec, Aro wants you both to meet him in the throne room now!" then I heard her walk off. "Trust Jane to ruin the moment" Alec said "Hey" I protested "Don't shoot the messenger; it was Aro who ruined the moment. We should go see what he wants" and I went over to my dresser to make sure I was presentable then started to sort out Alec's hair. When we both looked normal he took my hand and we left my room to go to the throne room. When we were outside I dropped his hand. He looked at me hurt and I connected our minds again **I don't want everyone to know yet, it would give jane and Heidi the excuse to drag me shopping and I would have to leave you. I would be miserable. **He nodded then we walked in. I stood in the centre of the room next to Alec, I was itching to make-out with him there and then. Aro cleared his throat getting my attention. I noticed that the Cullen's were there as well. I looked up at him and asked "Yes Master?" he looked at me lovingly (as a daughter) and asked "Isabella why were you upset earlier?" I remembered earlier, it seemed like days ago, "Oh that. Well you see I was talking to Heidi, Retna and Jane and I remembered some of the worst times of my past and the emotions got to me. Don't worry it wasn't Heidi, Jane or Retna's fault, it was theirs" I said and pointed to the Cullen's. He looked sad and said "I'm sorry but we didn't want you to remember that part of you past. If I had known I wouldn't have invited them here" I smiled "It's Ok. Alec is taking me shopping tomorrow to replace the things I broke." Alec asked me mentally **Ok so we can't tell them we're dating but you can make me look like a complete girl in front of everyone? **I tried hard not to laugh and sent him **yea that's about right! **Again fighting the urge not to laugh. That was replaced by shock when Aro said "Alec would you mind?" and Aro held out his hand. Then everyone gasped. They were all looking at me. Then I noticed my hair had turned bright Green along with my eyes. "Oh well that's new. Does anyone know how to turn it brown again?" I asked the room at large. Carlisle spoke up and said "Try relaxing." And to my amazement it went brown briefly before turning a silver Shimmery colour along with my eyes. I kind of liked this colour. I turned back to Aro and said "If you wouldn't mind I am trying to avoid the Cullen's, excuse me." Then I walked out of the room and turned my hair a mix between Blonde and Brown then turned my eyes Blue I tested to see if I had another power and it turned out if I wanted to change clothes all I had to do was imagine myself in the clothes. I was now wearing a blue/green checked skirt, ¾ calf length Brown boots, a chocolate tank top and a Blue jacket with buttons up the front. I changed my scent and erased my old one from where I was then I walked onto the streets of Volturra. I changed the weather to cloudy but warm. I saw Heidi inviting people onto the castle 'tour' and resisted the urge to join the 'tour'. I walked into a few shops and bought some jewellery. I also found some rainbow converse and bought them immediately. I ended up spending the day shopping. I think Jane might have recognised me because I was in Victoria secret when she walked in and I was so shocked I felt my eyes change colour but only for ½ a second. But I think she was watching me. I ignored the fact and continued shopping. €7,500 later I decided to return to the castle. I walked in surprised that no-one stopped me. I walked up to my room to be met by none other than Jane

My Hair Colour – The same as my Eyes

Pink – Lust

Yellow – Exited

Silver Shimmer - Shocked

Green – Worried/Freaking out

Blue – Sad

Grey – Bored

Purple – Confused

Orange – Defensive/Protective

Black – Upset (Mild)

White – Furious

Chapter 13

.Shit. I swear that Jane is going to kill me. That's when I realised I was still Blonde/Brown with Blue eyes. Yep, she is going to kill me. "Who are you?" she asked, or should I say growled. "Jane, please let me explain. If you attack me you will regret it." She scoffed "Why? Who would care if I attacked you?" I looked into her eyes and said "Most of the castle, you and your brother would never forgive you. Look" I changed my eyes and hair back to their original colour and she was starring open-mouthed. "But . . ." she stuttered, "Why?" I smiled "Because I wanted some time to myself. Just me without being followed or recognised. I just needed time to think." She nodded and said "Well if you need anything call. If you need approved from a certain bag I'm sure that Alec would do the honours." She smirked then walked out the room. I went to my closet and started to un-pack my clothes. Just when I was halfway through there was a knock on my door, it was Alec. I smiled when saw him. He stood in the doorways and he looked like he was going to say something, "Are you going to say something? Or are you going to stand there and look gorgeous?" he seemed to remember what he was going to say and said "Well I was sent here by Jane, she said you had some clothes to show me?" I grimaced and said "How much would you mind if I killed your sister?" he pretended to think about it and said "I would mind quite a lot. Why?" I smiled "Oh. Because when I was shopping I was in a certain store and Jane would find it hilarious if I showed you exactly what I bought. She is trying and not succeeding to match make us." I connected our minds knowing that Jane was listening and told him **she's not succeeding because she is about 3 hours late! **He seemed to relax and thought **so when do you want me to pick you up tomorrow? **I smiled and said **I don't mind, so long as you're with me I'm happy.** Jane walked in and I growled. "You think it's funny do you? Think you were being clever? You better run!" she scarpered. "3 . . . 2 . . . 1" then I ran after her, putting up imaginary walls around her and freezing her at occasional moments. I let this go on for a couple of hours before Marcus found me. "What are you doing Isabella?" he asked with a slight smile "Well," I said "I changed my appearance and went shopping and Jane saw me. We were in this shop and she saw it was actually me because my eyes changed colour when I saw her. When I came back she sent Alec to my room and told him that I wanted to show him those clothes. This," I said gesturing to Jane "this is well deserved revenge. Although I think that it is Alec's turn next." Marcus smiled then said "Take some pictures" and he walked off. I smiled then teleported my camera to my hand. I took some pictures and let Jane go; then I went to my room to get Alec to gather the others in the game room. 5 minutes later the whole guard was gathered there and I made sure that Felix, Demitri and Alec were sitting close by Jane to stop her escaping. I stood up and everyone was silent. I started to speak "Raise your hand here if Jane has ever done something to you and you want revenge?" this is the part where Jane gets restrained. Most people raised their hands I smiled then continued "Right, I'm sorry I can't promise revenge but I can promise Blackmail." Then I showed everyone the photos, compliment of Marcus. They laughed and I told the boys to let Jane go. She ran. I felt slightly sorry for her. I looked over at Alec and he left the room, he went to find Jane. I followed but instead of finding them I climbed up the tower by my bedroom and just lay on the roof all night. Occasionally I would climb to Jane's bedroom window and she was sitting in Alec's arms crying.

**AN: I'm writing more chapters. sorry it's so long but i kinda messed up uploading it. R&R Advise&Critisism welcome**


	2. Please Read This

Please read

Hi guys, before you kill me, Im really sorry but I've lost interest in this story and I can't find a way to end it now, im abandoning the story. If anyone wants to take up the story feel free, just e-mail me and i'll put it as a new chapter so people can read it. Sorry

Kitten008


End file.
